The Great Baby Sitter IchiJiichan!
by mocaimocai
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah pot bonsai, Ichigo harus berhadapan dengan anak2 kecil selama 3 bulan penuh! bagaimanakah suasana hari pertamanya? ON HIATUS
1. Pot Bonsai 3 Juta

Ide fict yang nongol tiba-tiba di kepala pas bangun tidur =)

Warning: AU, random OOC-ness, mungkin akan ada kesan-kesan shotacon, lolicon ato malah pedophil...

"This fict is a present for two of my best friends at school, **milky-return**. and **K.K.-oh-don't **(you should know her too), for being my inspiration and being a great commentator. Welcome to , **Milky**, hope you enjoy this site and wish **K.K.-oh-don't** will come too."

"Dedicated for all of the readers in BLEACH fandom who love children and still hope to being a children."

DISCLAIMER: Kalo saya yang punya Bleach, Ichimaru Gin gak bakal jadi tokoh antagonis. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

**THE GREAT BABY SITTER ****ICHI-JIICHAN!**

Angin bulan November yang membawa hawa dingin berhembus menerpa punggung pemuda berambut oranye cerah. Musim Gugur akan segera berakhir, diganti dengan musim dingin yang akan segera tiba.

Ichigo merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan menuju dojo milik ayahnya. Di halaman dojo ia bisa melihat pemandangan pohon-pohon yang sudah hampir kehilangan seluruh daunnya... Pertanda bahwa usia musim gugur hanya tinggal hitungan hari.

Ichigo menggeser pintu dojo. Berbeda dengan keadaan halaman dojo yang sepi dan tentram. Di dalamnya justru bisa dilihat sekitar tiga puluhan anak usia sekolah dasar laki-laki dan perempuan asyik dengan kegiatan-kegiatan mulai dari lari-larian, tanding kendo dengan teman atau sekadar mengobrol.

"Siang, Kurosaki-sensei!" Sapa anak-anak yang ia lewati dan kadang menghampirinya.

"Yoo!" Balas Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan santai. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan di salah satu sudut yang merupakan ruang ganti para pengajar di dojo itu. Ichigo sekali lagi menggeser pintu, lalu masuk dan menaruh tas selempangnya di kursi.

"Hai, Ichigo!" Sapa teman-temannya yang sepertinya sedang bersantai-santai saja sebelum ia datang. Mereka sudah memakai hakama hitam khas seragam kendo.

"Hmm..." Gumam Ichigo sebagai balasan. Ia melepaskan bajunya sendiri dan menggantinya dengan hakama yang ia ambil dari tasnya.

"Hari ini kau akan mengajarkan apa pada kelasmu?" Tanya Ikkaku sambil menenggak kopi kalengan.

"Aku hanya akan menyuruh mereka tanding kok..."

"Enaknya... Aku masih harus mengajari kelasku beberapa gerakan dasar... Rasanya aku agak kurang cocok dengan kelas yang kuajarkan... Ishida pasti bisa lebih sabar dibandingkan denganku..." Komentar Ikkaku.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, semua kelas itu sama saja. Ada susah dan ada gampangnya..." Nasehat Ishida.

"Sudah hampir jam 2... Lebih baik kita mulai saja..." Kata Ichigo dan mengambil katananya dari loker. Kedua temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti menuju kelas masing-masing.

Mereka bertiga adalah pengajar kendo di dojo milik Keluarga Kurosaki itu. Ketiganya juga kuliah di universitas yang sama. Ichigo, anak yang nantinya akan mewarisi dojo tersebut, mengajar untuk anak-anak kelas 3 dan 4 SD. Ikkaku, mengajar untuk anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2 SD. Sementara Ishida mengajar untuk anak kelas 5 dan 6. Sebenarnya masih ada satu pengajar lagi, Yumichika, tapi ia lebih suka sebagai guru pengganti ketika salah satu temannya ada yang tidak bisa hadir.

"Siang, Kurosaki-sensei..." Sapa 12 orang siswa di salah satu sudut ruang dojo itu.

"Ah, Siang... Kita absen dulu saja deh." Kata Ichigo sambil mengambil sebuah daftar absen, menyebut beberapa nama yang di jawab dengan 'hadir' atau 'ada'. Hingga akhirnya, Ichigo sampai ke nomor urut 12 di daftar itu.

"Ulquiorra."

"Ada."

"Grimmjow..." Sebut Ichigo. Tetapi tidak ada sahutan. Ichigo mengitari wajah anak-anak di hadapannya dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan anak laki-laki yang sering ia panggil 'setan kecil' itu, "Kemana si Setan—maksudku, kemana Grimmjow?"

Menjawab pertanyaanya, sebuah bola baseball melayang melewati jendela tempat ia mengajar...

DUUAAAGGHHH!!!

"Se-Sensei!!" Seru beberapa anak yang panik melihat gurunya terbujur kaku di atas lantai dengan kepala benjol. Tubuh Ichigo bergetar, dengan sigap ia bangkit lagi sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri dan sebuah bola baseball di tangan kanan.

"GRIMMJOOOOWWWW!!!" Teriaknya penuh amarah ke luar jendela. Disana, berdiri seorang anak laki-laki usia 10 tahunan dengan rambut jabrik berwarna biru. Wajah nakalnya agak ketakutan melihat gurunya yang jelas marah besar itu. Grimmjow segera lari dari halaman tempat ia terperanjat tadi.

"TUNGGU!!! SETAN KECIL!!" Lolong Ichigo murka sambil lari ke arah jendela, "JANGAN...." Ichigo mengambil ancang-ancang melempar bola kasti, "...LARIIIII!!!!" Ichigo melempar bola itu lurus kearah anak laki-laki yang lari...

Jaraknya semakin dekat...

PRAAAANG!!!

Grimmjow berhenti berlari dan menengok kebelakang. Tidak ada bola yang mengejarnya. Tapi ada sebuah pot bonsai terjatuh di tanah dengan keadaan menggenaskan...

Grimmjow makin panik melihat keadaan bonsai yang menjadi korban.

Ichigo, yang berada sekitar 7 meter dari tempat dimana pot bonsai itu jatuh juga panik. Wajahnya pucat.

Menghapus keheningan, sebuah jendela yang terletak di depan susunan pot bonsai itu terbuka, dan seorang pria dengan janggut kambing muncul dengan aura kemarahan.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!! KE KANTORKU, SEKARANG!!!" Seru Isshin Kurosaki.

.

.

"Jadi?" Tanya Isshin yang duduk di belakang meja kepada putera sulungnya.

"Maaf." Sebut Ichigo lemas.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ngapain kau jalan-jalan di lapangan samping?" Tanya Lilynette, satu dari sedikit perempuan yang berada di dojo itu.

"Aku datang telat, jadi aku ke halaman samping untuk melihat apakah si Berry-tan itu sudah datang atau belum..." Cerita Grimmjow yang sekarang sudah memakai hakama.

"Kau bisa dibunuh Kuro-sen kalau ia mendengarmu memanggilnya seperti itu..." Komentar datar Ulquiorra.

"Berisik! Nah, di tengah jalan kebetulan aku lihat bola baseball nganggur di tanah... Ya sudah kulempar! Mana kutahu kalau bolanya nyasar menghantam kepala si Berry-tan..."

.

.

"Tanaman yang baru kau bunuh itu, bisa dilelang dengan harga jutaan tahu." Komentar Isshin dengan nada santai, tetapi cukup memojokkan puteranya.

"Ughh..." Gerutu Ichigo, "Jadi maumu apa?"

.

.

"Kau ini bodoh. Mana mungkin sensei telat..." Komentar Lilynette.

"Kan Siapa tahu..."

"Hei, apa benar si Strawberry lagi kena masalah karena memecahkan pot bonsai?" Tanya Ikkaku diikuti Ishida.

"Ikkaku-sensei, Ishida-sensei..." Sapa Ulquiorra datar.

"Iya, sekarang ia dipanggil oleh Kepala Dojo..." Jawab Grimmjow, "Kalau ia sudah kembali, habislah aku..."

"Gila, teriakkannya sampai terdengar ke area latihanku lho..." Cerita Ishida, "Padahal kelasku sedang kuajak latihan di halaman sebelah utara dojo... Sementara ruangan ini di selatan..."

"Teriakkannya hampir membuatku jantungan," Sahut Ikkaku.

"Murid-muridku langsung tertawa dan ribut ketika mendengar suara Isshin-san..." Tambah Ishida.

.

.

"Kau diskors,"

"APA?!"

"diskors! 3 bulan!" Putus Isshin kejam.

"Hei Pak Tua, aku hanya memecahkan sebuah pot bunga dan kau menskorsku 3 bulan?!"

"Yang kau pecahkan itu bonsai yang ditawar Yama-Jii seharga 3 juta Yen tahu! Masih untung aku tidak melelangmu di perdagangan manusia dengan harga 3 juta!"

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Desis Lilynette dari balik pintu ruangan Isshin. Ikkaku tampak sedang berusaha menguping pembicaraan bersama dengan Ishida.

"Diskors... 3 bulan?"

"A-APA?!" Desis Grimmjow dan Lilynette kaget. Ulquiorra agak mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Bonsai yang pecah itu harganya 3 juta yen!" Sambung Ishida.

"TI-TIGA JUTA?!"

"ssst!!"

.

.

"Ughh... Jadi aku hanya perlu diskors 3 bulan dan masalah selesai kan?"

"Enak saja! Aku akan mengirimmu ke Yama-Jii!!"

"KAU MAU MENJUALKU ATAU APA, HAH?!"

"Dengar dulu Kau akan kukirim ke tempat Yama-jii juga selama waktu skors."

"Lho? Aku baru dengar kalau Yama-Jii punya dojo pelatihan kendo juga?"

"Dojo? Kendo? Siapa yang bilang aku akan mengirimmu kesana? Aku akan mengirimmu ke usahanya yang baru, TEMPAT PENITIPAN ANAK!"

"A-APAAAA?!!!"

.

.

"PHHHUUUFFFF!!!" Ishida dan Ikkaku tampak sedang menahan tawa dengan susah payah.

"A-apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Grimmjow kepada dua orang sensei yang kekanak-kanakan itu ==;

.

.

"Kau akan pergi kesana tiap hari selama 3 bulan penuh. Ingat, berbuat macam-macam, tidak akan ada uang saku untukmu sampai kau di wisuda!"

"YANG BENAR SAJA PAK TUA!!! AKU INI ATLET KENDO!!! BUKAN BABY SITTER!!!"

"Ya, ya... Yang kau pecahkan 15 menit yang lalu itu juga bonsai 3 juta Yen, bukan pot bunga mawar."

.

.

"BOHONG!!!" Desis Grimmjow sambil menahan tawanya, Lilynette sudah membungkuk di lantai, Ulquiorra sendiri sudah menahan tawa di lengan hakamanya. Murid-murid yang lewat memandang heran ke 2 guru dan 3 siswa yang lebih kelihatan mirip pasien rumah sakit jiwa itu.

"i-ini serius... Aku mendengar sendiri kok!"

"HUUUMMPPHHH!!! Hebat sekali Kuro-sen!" desis Lilynette yang mukanya sudah memerah.

"Yumichika bisa mati ketawa kalau dengar ini!" Bisik Ikkaku.

"Cepat telepon dia!" Sambung Ishida.

"TELEPON SIAPA?" Seru Ichigo sambil membuka pintu geser, tempat dimana ia menemukan 2 sahabatnya dan 3 muridnya yang membeku di tempat.

"Ku-Kuro-sen..." Bisik Lilynette.

Mereka diam beberapa saat....

"MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!"

"DI-DIAM BRENGSEK!!! HEI PAK TUA!! TANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEMUA INI!!" Ichigo menengok ke belakang dan menemukan bahwa ayahnya sendiri ikutan tertawa sampai membungkuk.

"SUATU SAAT NANTI, AKU AKAN MENUNTUT KALIAN SEMUA DI PENGADILAN!!!"

.

.

**Senin, pkl. 10.00...**

"Ya, untung saja aku sedang cuti kuliah..." Gerutu seorang mahasiswa tingkat 2 di ToDai itu kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. Ia berjalan santai sambil membaca peta buatan tangan.

"... Apa? Yumichika?" ulang Ichigo, raut mukanya langsung berubah masam, "Jangan sebut-sebut nama manusia itu lagi."

Ichigo menaiki sebuah bus sambil tetap mengobrol dengan ponselnya (Mr. Ring Ring? XD).

"Huh! Kemarin malam....

**FLASHBACK**

"Yumichika, mulai minggu depan kau mau kan menggantikanku untuk 3 bulan kedepan?"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yumichika dari seberang telepon.

"I-itu...."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

" Setelah itu, ia tidak berhenti tertawa sampai teleponnya kututup sendiri... Hei Ishida, dari tadi aku mendengar suara-suara aneh..." Ichigo diam sebentar, lalu menghela napas dengan raut muka jengkel setengah mati, "Tertawalah sampai kau puas, brengsek."

Ichigo menutup telepon dengan kesal dan jengkel. Hanya karena sebuah pot pohon cebol itu, hidupnya jadi terbalik.

Ok, memang bukan 'hanya' pot pohon cebol, tetapi pot pohon cebol senilai 3 juta Yen.

Tapi ia tetap tak habis pikir bagaimana hidupnya bisa diputar 180 derajat oleh pohon yang dilihat-lihat 50 kali pun tetap tidak bisa menimbulkan esensi 'pohon 3 juta'.

'Dunia sudah gila,' pikirnya kalut.

.

.

Ichigo memandangi bangunan cukup besar ber-title "Penitipan Anak Yamamoto" di depannya. Ini jelas taman kanak-kanak. 'Bangunan dengan warna-warni cerah dengan banyak mainan... Apalagi namanya kalau bukan T.K.?' Pikir Ichigo sempit.

Ichigo melangkahkan kaki ke pintu masuk ketika pintu itu justru terbuka, dan ia bisa melihat ada seorang gadis seumurannya yang keluar sambil berpesan pada orang di dalam, "Ingat, jangan nakal dan jangan menganggu anak lain, mengerti?"

"O-Orihime?" Tegur Ichigo kaget. 'Bagus... BAGUUUUUUSSSSSS, akan makin banyak orang yang menertawakanku...'

"Kurosaki-kun? Kau sedang apa kesini?" Tanya gadis itu ramah, "Bukannya Yuzu dan Karin sudah terlalu besar untuk ke tempat penitipan?"

"Bukan itu... Jadi..." Dan lagi-lagi Ichigo menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang menurut dirinya sendiri lebih tragis dari kisah nyata Aya Ueto dari Ichi Literu no Namida. Ia sudah menguatkan iman untuk menerima ejekan, ketika sadar bahwa pacar dari Ishida Uryuu itu ternyata tidak tertawa sama sekali.

"Kau tidak tertawa? Si Ishida itu masih terbahak-bahak lho kalau mengingat ceritanya..."

"Lho? Apa yang harus ditertawakan? Bukannya justru malah hebat karena kau mau berurusan dengan anak-anak?" Tanya Orihime dengan nada memuji.

"O-Orihime...." Tangis Ichigo terharu.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Orihime panik.

"Bu-bukan... Ini pertama kalinya dalam 2 hari ini ada orang yang tidak tertawa mendengar ceritaku..."

"O-oh begitu,"

"Memangnya kau sendiri kenapa kesini?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak pernah cerita ya? Aku punya adik laki-laki yang dititipkan disini karena biasanya rumahku selalu kosong." Cerita Orihime, "Sudah dulu ya, aku masih ada jadwal kuliah..."

"Ah, ya... Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

Ichigo melambaikan tangannya, lalu membuka pintu masuk menuju tempat penitipan dengan sedikit semangat. Minimal tadi ia menerima sedikit suntikan moril dan bukan tawaan oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Permisi," Sapa Ichigo kepada seorang pria yang bertubuh agak kecil.

"Ah, kau pasti Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tebak pria itu.

"Ya."

"Aku Hanatarou, aku diminta Yama-jii untuk mengajakmu melihat-lihat..."

"Oh..."

Hanatarou memberinya tur singkat mengelilingi berbagai macam ruangan disana. Ichigo menarik kesimpulan bahwa,

TEMPAT INI BERISIK.

ADA BANYAK ANAK KECIL.

IA TIDAK BIASA BERHADAPAN DENGAN ANAK KECIL, KECUALI YUZU DAN KARIN.

'Ya ampun... Bagaimana jadinya nanti?' Pikir Ichigo sambil menangis dalam hati.

"Nanti tugasmu adalah mengawasi dan mengajar anak-anak usia 4 tahun keatas... Kata Yama-Jii kau sudah biasa mengajar anak=anak, mestinya ini cukup mudah ya?"

"Hmm... Ya, mungkin." Gumam Ichigo tidak jelas.

"Nah, silahkan mulai bekerja di ruangan ini... Di dalam ada Chad, dia pasti bisa membantumu. Sampai nanti."

"Ah, ya, sampai nanti." Balas Ichigo, lalu menatap nama ruangan di hadapannya,

**RUANGAN HIMAWARI**

"Hhh, kita lihat saja nanti..." Ichigo menghela napas dan memutar gagang pintu...

**TSUDZUKU...**** =P**

* * *

Fyuh! Selesai juga chapter 1.

Haha. Met dateng di fandom Bleach sebagai reader, Milky! Moga2 makin kecanduan FFn dan mau ngepost cerita (ato bikin fanart berdasarkan fict disini. Lol). Gimana? Apakah ada typo? Misstypo? Ato masih kurang ngerti? Ya, silahkan tunggu chapter 2 yang gak tau bakal dipost entah kapan (digampar readers).

Apakah ini fict IchiRuki? Apakah ada pairing lain yang muncul? Semua tergantung gimana ide mengalir. Jadi ga ada kepastian soal pairing (walaupun ide IchiRuki udah bermunculan sekitar 20%). Tema utama disini adalah SHOTACON DAN LOLLICON!!! *DOOONG*

Gak ding, temanya adalah family. Bukan bener-bener family juga, hanya berusaha menekankan unsur-unsurnya aja.

**OMAKE::**

**ToDai: Tokyo Daigaku. Alias Universitas Tokyo.**

**Kuro-sen: Panggilan Ichigo dari murid-muridnya di dojo, supaya gampang dipanggil.**

**Berry-tan / Strawberry: Juga pnaggilan Ichigo. Karena Ichigo artinya strawberry.**

**Ichi Literu no Namida: 1 Litre of Tears**

**Ja Ne: Sampai jumpa.**

Disini, akan ada pergantian umur besar-besaran, juga pergantian nama yang nantinya mungkin bakal sedikit mengganggu... mo gimana lagi, pengennya begitu sih! *jitaked*

Thanks for your attention! Jangan lupa review *Nodong pistol*

Walo agak telat, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

Trick AND Treat!!

Gary Chocolatos gratis bagi semuanya yang review!!

Selamat Hari Pahlawan!!

Monkey D. Cyntia


	2. Anak kecil atau Anak Setan?

DISCLAIMER : bukan! Bukan punya saya!! *dikejar satpol PP*

**THE GREAT BABY SITTER ICHI-JIICHAN!**

Ichigo memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Matanya mengirim sinyal ke otak mengenai keberadaan suatu ruangan yang dipenuhi anak-anak, mulai dari yang lari-larian, menyanyi, bermain, berteriak, menangis, melempar barang, bertengkar, menari, menyanyi, berteriak, melempar barang, menangis, bertengkar,lari-larian....

Ichigo menutup pintu kembali, berdiri membelakanginya, lalu merosot ke lantai. Ichigo meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Neraka!! Mereka titisan neraka, Dajjal-Dajjal kecil itu! 10 tahun lagi mereka akan membentuk pasukan lalu menguasai dunia! Kiamat akan tiba lebih cepat!! Harusnya mereka dibawa kuil lalu disucikan dan...

Hei, kau mikir apa sih? Tenang! Mereka cuma anak kecil! Apa sih yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil? Berhitung 1 – 10 saja sulit bagi mereka!

Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil? Oh ya, memecahkan gendang telinga dengan suara ultrasonik mereka, melempar kita dengan mainan dalam persentase akurasi 90%, atau dengan jurus pamungkas mereka, TANGISAN!!

Tenang Ichigo! Ayo, kau pasti bisa!! Anggap saja ini latihan mental!

"Iya! Aku bisa!!" Seru Ichigo sambil melompat berdiri, lalu berteriak sambil mengangkat tangan keatas, "OOOUUUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

*cklek*

Pintu terbuka. Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dan perawakan besar memperlihatkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

Ichigo membeku dan menengok ke belakang. Akhirnya ia menyadari pose anehnya dan berusaha merubahnya dengan gerakan konyol menggaruk kepala dengan 2 tangan. Pria di hadapannya diam.

"Ehhh..." Ichigo berusaha memulai pembicaraan dengan garing, "... Cuaca yang cerah ya?"

Pria tadi masih diam, lalu bicara singkat, "....... Iya."

*Krik-Krik-Krik-Krik*

Ichigo tetap diam di tempat dengan 2 tangan tetap menggaruk kepala, pria tadi juga diam.

".............."

".............."

"... Kau mau masuk?"

"... Bo- Boleh."

"Silahkan, " Pria itu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk, "Aku Sado Yasutora. Panggil saja Chad."

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kau ya, orang baru yang mau mengawasi anak-anak disini?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"................"

"Omong-omong, tugas kita disini ngapain?" Tanya Ichigo dalam usaha terakhirnya mencari topik.

"Mengawasi mereka, mengajari mereka macam-macam hal... Hal-hal seperti itu," Jawab Chad singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki berambut merah datang berlari ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan cheetah (di mata Ichigo).

"SUPER PUNCH!!!!" Seru anak laki-laki itu sambil menghajar tulang kering Ichigo. Ichigo segera berjongkok memeluk tulang keringnya yang ngilu. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit.

"Renji, kan sudah kubilang jangan memukul orang sembarangan..." Respon Chad datar.

"Dia monster rambut oranye dari Planet Zog!! Awas Chad, nanti kau akan diculik ke planetnya lalu dibedah!" Seru anak laki-laki bernama Renjiitu.

"Tidak akan. Dia sudah menyerah kok." Sahut Chad tetap datar.

"Kalau dia menyerah, harusnya dia mengibarkan bendera putih!"

"Oh, ya." Chad mengambil selembar sapu tangan putih dan mengangsurkannya ke Ichigo, "Ini, Kurosaki. Cepat lambaikan, kalau tidak dia akan menghajarmu terus."

Ichigo menerima sapu tangan itu dan melambaikannya. Dan anak itu pun berlalu seperti badai. "Tadi itu apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Renji, 6 tahun. Salah satu anak disini." Jawab Chad datar. Sekarang muncul lagi seorang anak perempuan berambut sakura yang super-duper-mega-giga-imut.

"Tora-chan, tadi Renji-chan ngapain?" Tanyanya dengan suara luar biasa kawaii.

"Oh, tadi dia membasmi monster dari Planet Zog."

"Oooooooohhh...." Anak itu ber-oooohhh panjang dengan polos, "Tora-chan, dia siapa?" sekarang anak itu menunjuk Ichigo dengan tingkat keimutan yang bisa membuat orang dewasa normal sesak napas. Pingsan kalau orang dewasa itu sejenis Kurosaki Isshin.

Sayangnya, Ichigo bukan orang dewasa normal. Di kelilingi anak-anak yang menggemaskan, Ichigo tampak seperti raja setan bermuka seram. Apalagi raut muka Ichigo yang memang selalu terlihat kesal dan muram. Ia seperti raja setan berambut oranye menyala.

"Dia Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia TEMAN baru kalian."

"Ooooooooohhh...."

"Kau berkenalan dengannya, Yachiru?"

"Iya! Aku Yachiru, 4 tahun!" Anak itu tersenyum gembira membuat lambang angka 3 dengan salah satu tangan dan memberikan tangannya yang lain ke lutut Ichigo. Ichigo berjongkok dan ikutan mengenggam tangan anak itu, "Aku Ichigo..."

"Kupanggil Ichi-kun yaaa..."

"............."

Lagi, anak perempuan itu pun berlalu laksana angin puting beliung. Mengingat kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan di sini, tak heran Ichigo mempertanyakan tingkat kebosanannya sampai waktunya bekerja habis pukul 5 sore. Chad dengan senang hati memperkenalkan anak-anak yang ada disitu (dan namanya langsung dilupakan Ichigo 10 menit kemudian). Rata-rata usia mereka mungkin sekitar 4 sampai 6 tahun.

"Yang sedang menggambar itu Hisagi, disebelahnya adalah yang tadi menghajarmu itu, Renji. Yang sedang membaca buku itu namanya Toushiro..." Chad menunjuk ke seorang bocah berambut perak dengan wajah sombong yang sedang membaca buku. Ichigo berusaha sekeras mungkin menghapal wajah anak-anak yang ia lihat, "Dua anak yang bertengkar disana namanya Tatsuki dan Hiyori. Yang disebelah Tatsuki adalah Momo..."

"Hisagi, Renji, Toushiro, Tatsuki, Hiyori, Momo..." Ichigo mengulang nama-nama itu di kepalanya.

"Nanti juga hapal sendiri, santai saja..." Bersamaan dengan selesainya kata-kata itu, pintu terbuka dan Hanatarou memasuki ruangan, "Chad, kau dipanggil Unohana-san tuh."

"ah, baik. Ichigo kau ajak saja mereka ngobrol." Chad keluar ruangan. Keberadaannya diganti oleh Hanatarou.

"Bagaimana Ichigo? Mereka baik kan?" Tanya Hanatarou dengan wajah cerah.

"Hah? Siapa yang baik? Chad?"

"Bukan, tapi anak-anak ini..."

"Ah, ya... Mereka... Begitulah." Ichigo menjawab ragu-ragu. Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang melewati kakinya dan berhenti di depan Hanatarou. Mata Ichigo mau tak mau tertuju pada makhluk itu, yang ternyata adalah anak, yang kalau tak salah, namanya Toushiro.

"Hanatarou-san, tolong ambilkan buku yang diatas lemari, dong." Pinta anak itu lugas. Mereka menghampiri rak dan memandang tingkat yang tidak bisa dijangkau anak-anak.

"Buku yang mana?"

"Yang di rak paling atas," Tunjuk Toushiro cepat.

"Kalau yang itu sih aku juga tidak bisa ambil... Ichigo, coba kau ambilkan buku untuknya."

Ichigo mendekatkan jaraknya dengan lemari dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Yang mana?" Ichigo mengulang pertanyaan Hanatarou.

"Ke dua dari kanan," Ichigo mengambil buku yang dimaksud dan membaca judulnya,

**Penemuan-Penemuan Terbesar Awal Abad 18 Hingga Akhir Abad 19**

Ichigo mengetahui sifat-sifat anak kecil yang serba ingin tahu. Tapi ia berani bersumpah Yuzu dan Karin membaca buku Elisa di Negeri Ajaib, Snow White dan Tujuh Kurcaci atau Sleeping Beauty waktu usia mereka 5 tahun.

Atas dasar apa bocah 5 tahun membaca buku untuk anak usia 12 tahun?

"Hei, kau yakin bisa membaca buku ini?"

"Kan aku yang baca, kenapa kau yang repot, OJII-CHAN?" Toushiro balik bertanya dengan nada sengak.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ojii-chan?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada berbahaya.

"Kamu, Berry Jii-chan." Toushiro, bukannya takut, malah makin menantang. Di sisi lain, kalau bukan ditahan Hanatarou dengan susah payah, Ichigo pasti sudah menjitak kepala bocah sombong dihadapannya. Mengetahui keselamatannya terjaga, Toushiro berjalan santai ke jendela tempat ia biasa duduk dan mulai membaca buku itu.

"Toushiro itu anaknya memang agak sombong..." Terang Hanatarou dengan senyum penuh maklum.

"Apanya yang AGAK?!" Bentak Ichigo panas.

"Maklumi saja, namanya juga anak kecil."

"Memaklumi? Bagaimana bisa dimaklumi?! Apa yang terjadi pada Jepang 20 tahun lagi bila tingkah lakunya dimaklumi?!!"

"Menurutku, Jepang malah bisa maju dengan adanya Toushiro... Dia itu jenius sejati sejak lahir... Secara psikologis juga dia jauh lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak yang lain. Dia pendiam dan prilakunya juga baik sekali... Dari mulai ia datang hingga pulang nanti, ia hanya akan membaca buku saja didekat jendela." Hanatarou bercerita panjang lebar.

"Prilakunya mana bisa dibilang normal sih? Umurnya kan baru 5 tahun!" Kata Ichigo, "Kalau ia terus-terusan seperti itu, ia bisa jadi antisosial. Jangan-jangan malah jadi hikikomori lagi..."

"Kau itu paranoid sekali... Dia tidak separah itu kok. Kadang-kadang dia masih ngobrol dengan anak lainnya kok."

Hanatarou dan Ichigo duduk sambil mengobrol di lantai yang ditutupi karpet. Tidak ada hal serius yang bisa mereka kerjakan di ruangan Himawari. Tidak ada tanda-tanda anak-anak itu bisa saling bantai satu sama lain seperti yang diramalkan benak Ichigo.

"Ichi-kun! Ichi-kun!!" Seru Yachiru sambil menyeret beberapa temannya ke tempat Ichigo dan Hanatarou duduk.

"Ya?"

"Ini, Momo-chan, Tatsuki-chan... Dia yang kuceritakan itu! Rambutnya lucu kan?" Seru Yachiru penuh semangat.

"Yachiru, kata kakakku, kita jangan bicara pada orang yang tidak kita kenal..." Komentar anak yang diasumsikan Ichigo bernama Tatsuki.

"Tapi aku mengenalnya kok..."

"Kalau begitu jangan gampang percaya! Bisa saja dia penculik!"

'Haha,' Tawa Ichigo agak jengkel. Indahnya jadi anak-anak... Bisa bicara seenaknya di depan orang yang dibicarakan tanpa takut kehilangan nyawa. 'Apa aku ini kelihatan seperti kriminal?'

"Ehm... Ichigo nii-san," Panggil seorang anak berambut hitam dengan takut-takut, anak itu menjulurkan tangan mungilnya ke Ichigo, "Aku Hinamori Momo..."

Ichigo menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan salah tingkah, "Eh... Iya... Salam kenal..."

Anak itu tersenyum, "Tuh kan Tatsuki... Dia baik..."

Ichigo terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi dan untungnya kedatangan Chad segera menjadi pengalih perhatian bagi anak-anak itu. Semua anak segera berlari menghampiri Chad yang datang membawa bungkusan besar, hanya Toushiro saja yang diam di tempat, seolah-olah ruangan itu kosong dan hanya ada dia disana.

"Chad, itu apa?" Tanya Hisagi sambil menunjuk bungkusan besar yang Chad bawa dengan cara disampirkan ke pundak seperti Santa Clause.

"Ini? Cemilan..." Jawab Chad seperti biasanya, datar. Disambut sorak-sorai para anak. Hanatarou dan Ichigo membantu Chad membagi-bagikan cemilan berupa roti, puding dan jus jeruk itu.

"Hei, apa jumlah anak disini memang sesedikit ini?"

"Tidak kok... Yang lain hanya belum datang saja... Misalnya, kakak Toushiro..."

"Dia punya kakak?"

"2 orang kakak. Yang perempuan sudah SMA, yang lebih kecil namanya Kaien, umurnya 6 tahun... Ia datang setelah pulang dari T.K..."

"Ooh..." Ichigo memikirkan seperti apa kakak dari bocah sombong berambut silver itu. Ia melayangkan pandangan ke jendela tempat Toushiro berada, ia dihampiri anak bernama Momo yang membawakannya makanan. Berbeda dengan sikap ketus Toushiro pada Ichigo, Toushiro justru terlihat santai dan tidak terganggu pada anak yang menanyainya macam-macam hal dari buku yang dibaca Toushiro. 'Anak kecil sulit dimengerti,' Pikir Ichigo menarik kesimpulan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu Ruang Himawari dibuka disusul kemunculan sesosok anak berambut hitam. Kedatangannya menarik perhatian penghuni ruangan.

"Halo Kaien..." Sapa Hanatarou ramah, "tumben datang telat..."

"Tadi aku kelamaan bermain..." Jawabnya sambil menghampiri cemilan dan mengambilnya. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang menurut Ichigo sombong, Kaien justru terlihat sama normalnya dengan anak-anak yang lain. Ia menghampiri Toushiro dan ikut berkumpul dengannya bersama Momo untuk makan bersama.

"Ichi-kun! Ichi-kun!" Panggil Yachiru (siapa lagi?) dengan penuh semangat.

"ya?" Ichigo mulaiterbiasa dengan suara penuh semangat Yachiru.

"MAIN YUK!!" Ajak Yachiru dengan penuh semangat.

"HAH?" Ichigo terperangah memikirkan permainan anak kecil yang pasti penuh adegan berdarah (Kelihatannya Ichigo kebanyakan nonton film Chuckie).

"Main Petak Umpet!!!" Seru Yachiru penuh semangat, diikuti seruan setuju seluruh anak disitu. Mereka sekarang berkumpul di dekat Ichigo dengan penuh antusias.

"Ayo Suit!!!"

"YAAAAA!!!!"

.

.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." Sebut Ichigo sambil menutup matanya di dinding. Memikirkan betapa konyol dirinya bermain petak umpet dengan anak yang masih terhitung balita. Yuzu atau Karin saja tidak pernah mengajaknya melakukan permainan semacam itu...

"...18... 19... 20... Sudah?" Tanya Ichigo, merasa bodoh sendiri, "Siap tidak siap, aku akan menangkapmu!" Kata Ichigo lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

*DUAKH!*

Ichigo merunduk memegang dahinya yang sakit sementara ia merasakan kaki-kaki kecil berlarian melewatinya dan menepuk dinding tempat yang seharusnya ia jaga.

"HORE!! KITA MENANG!!" Seru anak-anak dengan polos. Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menggosok dahinya. Ia melihat sebuah kubus plastik tergeletak tanpa dosa didekatnya. Sementara seorang anak berambut hitam tertawa dan ber-high-five dengan kedua temannya; Kaien, Renji, dan Hisagi.

"Trik hebat, Kaien!" Puji Hisagi.

"Aku belajar dari kakakku lho!" Seru Kaien bangga. Yang langsung mengingatkannya pada seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut biru jabrik berantakan di dojo...

"Ayo ICHI!! Kita main lagi!" Ajak anak-anak serigala berbulu domba itu dengan penuh semangat.

Hanatarou tertawa kecil melihat Ichigo, "Haha... Aku juga SERING dikerjai kok... Mereka LUCU kan?"

"Haha... Iya... Lucu," Sahut Ichigo datar.

"Omong-omong, dahimu agak biru tuh," Tunjuk Chad, "Tidak terlalu kelihatan sih, tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik agak lucu juga..."

Ichigo menyadari bahwa Kaien justru jauh lebih berbahaya dibanding adiknya yang tenang-tenang saja. Ia mengutuk ayahnya di dalam hati yang menjerumuskannya ke neraka tanpa dasar, ayahnya TAHU bahwa dirinya bukan contoh pecinta anak-anak.

"Sebenarnya ada berapa jumlah anak disini?" Tanya Ichigo ingin tahu.

"Sekitar 15... Disini jumlah anaknya kan lebih sedikit dibanding ruangan untuk anak usia 1 hingga 3 tahun..."

" Jadi ini baru sekitar setengahnya?"

"yap."

Ichigo kembali diam... Memikirkan nasibnya terkurung bersama 15 dajjal mini selama 3 bulan...

.

.

"Ok... Aku Yumichika... Pria cantik yang akan menggantikan guru kalian, Kurosaki, selama 3 bulan ka-karena dia harus.... Eeehh... P-pi-pin-pindah tugas—" Yumichika memperkenalkan diri sambil tertawa keras, disusul tawa 3 orang siswa yang lain sementara sisa manusia yang ada disitu mempertanyakan kewarasan guru pengganti ini.

.

.

"HUAACIIIHHH!!!" Ichigo bersin secara tiba-tiba dengan sukses.

"Kenapa Ichi-niisan? Masuk angin?" Tanya Momo khawatir. Keduanya bersama anak-anak perempuan yang lain sedang 'minum teh' dengan boneka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok..." Balas Ichigo, 'firasatku jelek...'

"Hei Ichi, menurutmu teman yang baik harus bersikap bagaimana?" Tanya Tatsuki polos, "Kalau bersikap baik kita kan jadi tidak usah bertengkar..."

Hiyori, Momo, dan Yachiru mengangguk setuju. Ichigo memikirkan jawaban yang mudah dimengerti ketika di kepalanya muncul 3 wajah orang yang seharusnya jadi temannya. Ekspresinya berubah jengkel yang menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi anak-anak lain.

"Yang tidak menertawakanmu disaat kau sedang susah,"

**TSUDZUKU**

* * *

Maaf udah bikin nunggu lama (bgt). Ada banyak hal yang terjadi jadi yang mengharuskan saya nonaktif (baca : hiatus gak bilang2) dulu. contohnya; komputer error, banyak tugas... ordinary problems of an ordinary student...

Sebagai bocoran, saya sebenarnya akan menjadikan karakter2 ini jadi anak kecil ; SHINJI, STARK, NNOITRA, JINTA, URURU, NELIEL, KIRA.

Keberatan? Atau ada saran yang lain? Tolong kasih tahu ya! ini penting!

Dan bagi yang mengharapkan pair IchiRuki, selamat! Karena saya memutuskan bikin pairing itu canon. Mungkin slight HitsuHina juga... tentunya ya cuma dalam komunikasi2 khas anak kecil...

**OMAKE ::**

**Dajjal : nama setan yang dipercaya dalam salah satu dari 5 agama di Indonesia.**

**Hikikomori : Prilaku dimana penderita tidak mau keluar ruangan, penyakit mental yang katanya cukup serius di Jepang.**

**High Five : Cara penjelasan gampangnya, kegiatan ini dilakukan minimal berpasangan dan masing-masing peserta memiliki tangan lengkap. Loncatlah tinggi lalu saling tamparkan tangan masing2 (disarankan tangan kanan). Iya, kita menyebutnya sebagai TOS.**

Balasan Review :

**Ruki_ya**-san : Jangan kaget.... Di Indonesia juga banyak yang ngelelang bunga kamboja sampe milyaran.

**m****ilky-return**-san : hitsugaya? Muncul sekarang! XD (juga nunggu soalnya) mo dibikin sih fanartnya... tapi ga tau deh...

**r****ukiahinata**-san : haha... maunya sih juga gitu... tapi gak tau deh sama orang2 diatas....

**h****imekahime-sansan**-san : terima kasih sarannya! Thx udah baca!

**m****ss Dhyta**-san : Err... Ya gitulah... saya juga nemu ide itu secara tiba-tiba... thanks udah baca!

Thanks a lot!

Monyet gila


End file.
